Silverpool of Starclan
by EspeonSilverfire2
Summary: My name is Silverpool, I used to be a Thunderclan queen, but now I am a cat of Starclan. I would like you to join me as I tell the story of my past. But beware, this story will take you through life, to death, and beyond... Approx. 7 chpts, short story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- This is my new story, Silverpool of Starclan, as told by Silverpool herself. I know this first chapter & prologue skips POV a bit, but the rest should be in 1st person. I always love to read and write about Starclan, because i find it absolutely fascinating to see everyone's different take on the cats. So here's my first attempt, i hope you'll enjoy it!

Oh, and please review when you've finished reading, i would really appreciate constructive critisism, especially on this story, as i want to get my portrayal of Silverpool and the Starclan cats just right. Thanks!

Disclaimer- I don't own warriors, okay?

**Silverpool of Starclan**

_I'm Silverpool. I used to be a Thunderclan warrior, a Thunderclan queen. I had three kits with my mate, Icefur. Two of them are warriors now, Mistyfur and Frostleaf. The third kit, Featherpaw, died as a young apprentice, killed by a fox. She's with me now. My mate is still down there with my surviving kin. At least he can still look after them._

_I myself perished in the jaws of a badger, trying to drive it off our territory. I remember it well._

_This is my story, from life, to death, and after._

Prologue- Living In The Past

Silverpool leapt, landing on the badger's back. It growled and swung around, trying to shake her off. She dug her claws in and clung on hard. Sootcloud leapt too, clawing at its hind legs.

The badger swung around and batted the black she-cat with a massive paw, sending her flying into the bushes.

Twigpaw, the apprentice medicine cat who had found the badger, raced over to her and checked her over. Injured, but alive.

Suddenly, Silverpool saw her opportunity. Clawing her way forwards, she aimed to bite down on the back of the badger's neck.

She never got that far.

The badger leapt back from an attack to the front by Ashclaw, a fellow warrior, and reared up with its back to a tree, crushing Silverpool into the trunk.

She dropped to the ground like a stone and the badger swung around, ignoring Ashclaw's attack on its flank.

Here was prey.

It picked up Silverpool by the neck. She was too weak to resist. It bit down hard on her neck and what little struggles she had made, ceased. She went limp.

Silverpool was dead.

_An Interlude from Silverpool_

_It pains me to think about that. It's still too fresh in my mind, I suppose. I do also remember what happened to me next. How could I forget? It's not every day you go and join Starclan. Also, I would just like to mention that the rest of this story will be from my perspective, what you twolegs would call the 'first person', if that's alright with you._

_So, on we go, deeper into my past…_

Chapter 1- Waking the Dead

I woke up in the clearing I had been in before, the pains of battle mysteriously gone. But the fight still continued. We seemed to be winning now; Ashclaw was driving the badger back. I leapt forwards to help, but a cat held me back.

I turned around to see Hollystar, the former leader of Thunderclan, staring sadly at me. It was then I realised what must have happened. I looked down to see a body lying between her and me. Its silver fur was stained with blood and deep bite marks were visible in its neck.

It was my body.

"You can't help them," Hollystar said.

I looked at her imploringly, grief setting in.

"I can't die! What about Icefur? What about my kits? I can't leave them!"

"They are warriors, Silverpool, they will cope. But your time to join Starclan has come. Don't you wish to see Featherpaw again?"

I looked back behind me. The badger had gone and now the other cats were coming over to my body.

Sootcloud was on her paws, Twigpaw helping her over. Ashclaw was approaching from the other side.

All three cats were stained with sadness.

I stepped back as Ashclaw stood beside my body. I felt strangely numb. Hollystar walked around the grieving cats and stood beside me, looking on.

"It's time to go," she said.

I couldn't quite believe what had just happened to me; what was going on.

"Don't I get to hear their final goodbyes? See them share tongues with me for the last time?"

"You may do that from Starclan, Silverpool."

In my heart, I knew it was time to go, but I lingered just for a moment, as Ashclaw pressed his muzzle into my flank and murmured,

"Goodbye, Silverpool."

Ashclaw and I had been good friends since we were kits, and it pained me to see him so sad. I almost cried, but managed to hold back. I didn't want to cry infront of Hollystar.

As they picked up my body and began to leave, I nodded and said to the ginger Starclan cat,

"Let's go."

Hollystar nodded back, then turned and began to lead me out of the clearing. I glanced back just one last time, and saw a small pool of blood where I fell. It had also smeared the tree trunk behind it.

I looked wistfully back at the living cats, leaving back towards the camp, then looked back ahead and followed Hollystar.

"Now where do I go?" I asked, "Where is Starclan?"

"Just, follow me," Hollystar replied, "We are heading to the sky."

I looked up above me, but could not quite believe I would now live up there. I also couldn't figure out how we would even get there in the first place.

Hollystar must have sensed this, for she said,

"You have doubt?"

"I just don't get how we are supposed to _get_ there," I replied.

Hollystar stopped and looked at me, her green eyes blazing with intelligence and frustration.

"Silverpool, many cats before you have joined Starclan, even me. They have all made this journey. Do you think you are the first? Trust me. We shall arrive. _Then_ you may learn the wisdom and secrets of Starclan, your warrior ancestors."

I looked at her, doubt still showing in my eyes, but I said,

"Very well. I trust you. I was only a kit when you died, but I wondered what would happen to you. I _always_ wondered what happened when cats join Starclan. I guess now I get to find out."

Hollystar nodded, and then continued to guide me. I followed her through the forest until we reached the border.

But this was not the border onto another clan's territory, it was the uppermost border.

Hollystar crossed it, and I followed her.

The trees began to thicken and a slight mist hung in the air.

I knew I was now in Starclan.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N- This is the second chapter of Silverpool's story, and thanks to all my reviewers! Please review for a VIRTUAL Silverpool plushie!_

_Disclaimer- I don't own anything, except my ego, which is very small, I like to think._

Chapter 2- Dark Side of the Moon

Hollystar led me into a clearing. It was huge! There were four great oak trees, one in each corner, and a massive rock stood in the centre. Before me stood many cats, stars shining in their fur. I gazed at them with wonder, then realised I was one of them now, too.

A silver she-cat stepped up to me, her fur shining in a light that seemed to come from nowhere. I suddenly realised it was my daughter, Featherpaw.

"Greetings, Silverpool, mother. Welcome to Starclan!"

She looked wiser than I had ever seen her, but she was still just as playful and happy. I purred and rubbed my cheek against hers, greeting her after so many moons of being apart.

"What do I do now?" I asked her.

"Come with me, mother, and I will show you the whole of Starclan!"

I nodded and she led me off to one side, as the rest of Starclan dispersed. I couldn't help feeling that the event I had just witnessed had been a lot less dramatic than I had ever imagined it, and I had to struggle greatly to suppress a wave of anger that the best and most lavish appearances were saved for those who were alive.

A couple of the Starclan cats approached me. I recognised them as Moonpelt, my mother, and Stonetail, my brother. They greeted me politely. I replied and then asked them,

"Where is Cloudfeather? Where is my sister?"

Moonpelt purred and said,

"You remember Sandkit? Sunstream's kit that was taken by a hawk? Your sister came to us a few days before. She is the one who cares for Sandkit now."

I nodded, understanding, then requested,

"May I see her?"

It was Featherpaw who replied.

"Come, I will take you to see her."

Featherpaw trotted away light heartedly, and I padded after her.

She led me through the starry forest, which seemed bathed in an eternal night.

"Is it always dark here?" I asked, shivering.

"There is plenty of light!" my daughter replied, though I couldn't help feeling that such an ambiguous and mysterious response had never been like her in life, and that death must have done this to her. I shivered again at the thought that I could turn out like that just by being here.

Finally we reached a clearing which was much bigger than the first. Many nests were scattered throughout it, in which sat countless queens, with numerous kits playing between them.

Featherpaw and I weaved our way through until we cam to the nest in which my sister was curled, resting. She looked up, her eyes wide as we approached.

"Silverpool!" she cried, "You're here? How did you die?"

I padded up to her and sat down before the nest, my eyes glowing with warmth as I saw Sandkit, curled up asleep by her chest.

"I was killed by a badger," I explained, "Ashclaw, Sootcloud and I were driving it out of our territory."

Cloudfeather nodded, a sad expression etched on her face.

"I understand. I know how it feels to die. But at least you continue. However, curled up here, I rarely hear the latest news. Occasionally your daughter comes and tells me, but not often. So tell me, what has happened in your life?"

I looked across at her, still numb and sad, but I began my story.

"After you died, I was so sad and lonely. Stonetail was already dead, and so was our mother. I had almost no-one. But then Icefur was so kind and nice to me; so comforting. Anyway, three moons later, I had three kits; Icefur's kits."

Cloudfeather nodded.

"You called them Mistykit, Frostkit and Featherkit, the last one being named after me."

"Yes," I replied, "And I raised them well, I like to think. I was so proud the day they were made apprentices. But then, a moon later, Featherpaw here was killed by a fox, and I was sad again. In fact, I was utterly devastated. But some moons later, the other two were made warriors, Mistyfur and Frostleaf. But now, only two moons later, I find myself here."

My head drooped and a great wave of grief threatened to consume me.

Cloudfeather nodded sadly, then meowed,

"It _is_ sad, I know. But I suppose there are still the cats down in the forest, and your kits. _They_ are still alive. And that's what matters, that there are still cats left to carry on. Anyway, you can still visit them in dreams, or care for a kit. Or one day you could wonder this forest for all eternity with your lover once he…"

Cloudfeather trailed off, her voice fading into nothing. I stared at her, understanding, then said,

"Anyway, I suppose I've still got to see the rest of this place."

Cloudfeather nodded, a small, but sad smile forming.

"Well, goodbye then, for now."

I nodded goodbye and turned away, following Featherpaw as she led the way back out of the clearing.

I glanced back at Cloudfeather as I was leaving, smiling goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N- Okay, several things to put in my author's note-_

_1) I now have a poll up on my profile! It's 'which is your fav one of my warriors characters?'. I really want to know- so go vote! Yay! Polls!_

_2) I have suffered for this chapter. Literally. Yes, you see, i was playing catch with my best friend Libby, t'other day, when i caught the ball badly and wrenched my little finger back on my left hand, so typing hurts. But it means i got the day off school to do some typing! Woo hoo! But typing hurts... not so good._

_3) Big thanks to all my reviewers! You are the best! Yay! Big thanks to all of you!_

_4) There's a big bit of text in Icefur's speech which is from one of my fav songs, Song For Ten, which is on my i-pod. I nicked various bits of the lyrics and shoved them together, 'coz there were a few un-catty terms there which i had to take out. Oh well, just so y'know, this is now a disclaimer too. Disclaimer- I don't own those song lyrics._

_5)What was number 5 supposed to be again? Oh yeah, there's a theme to my chapter titles, y'know. It's- TV and Song Titles. So if you have any suggestions, tell me, and i'll try and put them in. Thanks._

_6) Sorry this is such a long author's note! But if you persevered then well done to you! And here's a free ticket to go see Starclan in Concert! Hooray for you! Now let's get on with the chapter!_

_Disclaimer- I don't own Warriors. It's sad, but true. But how cool is Silverpool? Woo! Coolness!_

Chapter 3- Fade to Grey

I followed Featherpaw out of the clearing, then she turned and asked me,

"So where do you want to see?"

I thought hard about this. There must be so many places in Starclan I would have to take a look at, and it's even harder to decide when you don't know what those places are!

Eventually, I made my decision.

"Um, I _would_ like to see my clan saying goodbye…"

Featherpaw nodded understandingly.

"Yes. I wanted the same thing when I arrived."

Featherpaw gave a small, sad smile and turned, leading me away through the trees.

"Come on then!" Featherpaw's mood seemed to pick up and she began to run.

I sprinted after her, my no longer real heart thudding in my ghostly chest, anxious to hear my clan's final goodbyes.

After what seemed like an eternity, we passed out of the starry forest. I soon recognised the border of Thunderclan territory. As we ran through the forest, I spotted many familiar landmarks: the Sky Oak, a favourite stream of mine, and an excellent place for catching mice, as well as other things.

As we approached the camp, I was suddenly very afraid. Would I cope? Would they all say goodbye? If not, who wouldn't? Would I find out, in death, what they really thought of me?

We entered the camp, silent and unnoticed. I saw my dead body, lying in the centre of the clearing. The cats of my clan were sat around it. No-one looked up as we approached, and I took my place by Icefur's side. He turned his head towards me and his eyes opened wide. I looked in his eyes and smiled. He gave a small nod and turned to look back at my body.

Mistyfur and Frostleaf were sat a little way away from me, opposite Icefur. They both looked terribly sad. When they looked at Icefur, in my direction, and gave no hint of surprise, I knew they couldn't see me.

I wondered why that was, that I couldn't be seen by my kits, if my mate could see me. I turned and asked Featherpaw, who was sat by my side, gazing wistfully at her siblings across the camp.

"It's a rule," she replied, sadly, "Unless Starclan gives you special permission, you can only be seen by one cat at a time. In this case, you obviously wanted to see father the most, so he can see you. Nobody here can see me."

That seemed to avert my next question, so I had nothing else to say. It looked like I had a lot of rules to learn when I got back up to the sky. In the meantime, I shifted my attention back to the grieving clan.

Brackenstar, the current clan leader, walked up to the ring of mourning cats and meowed solemnly,

"Silverpool was a brave and kind warrior, loved by the clan. We will always remember her."

Many Thunderclan cats nodded, and Brackenstar stepped forwards to my body. He licked its cold ear and quietly meowed,

"Goodbye, Silverpool. You know, after Cloudfeather died, I wanted you to be my mate, but Icefur got there first. Maybe…if…"

He turned away and padded quickly back to his den.

I felt choked with emotion. Brackenstar had loved me? He must have kept it secret when me and Icefur got together. He must have given up all his new hopes and dreams. It was almost unbelievable.

It stared wistfully at the brown tabby tom's den for a while, imagining what my life could have been like if he'd got there first. Would I have had kits? Would I still be alive?

Featherpaw, as if she had been reading my thoughts, meowed,

"You can see all those possibilities when we get back. But for now, focus on your clan."

I nodded and looked back at my cold body. Mistyfur had padded up to it. She bent down and rested her muzzle in my side and muttered,

"Goodbye, mother. I will miss you. I hope you will condone my choice of mate. We just got together today, while you were out. It is Yellowrock. I hope you don't mind, and I hope to have kits soon, in a couple of moons. I'll name one after you. I will never forget you, mother. Never."

I nodded slowly and whispered into the air,

"I don't mind. Be happy, Mistyfur."

She must have heard me, for when I said that, he ears pricked. She purred quietly and turned to sit back in her place. It was only then that I noticed she was sitting next to Yellowrock, as well as her sister.

It was Frostleaf who came up next. She licked the muzzle of my body and whispered,

"Goodbye, mother. It's a shame you will never see my kits with your eyes, but I shall name one after you, like my sister will. We've split the names. I'm hoping for Whitepool or Sunpool when it becomes a warrior. Mistyfur shall name hers Silverkit. I want you to approve."

She turned and went to sit back down, between Mistyfur and Frostleaf's own mate, Goldenflame. Ironically, Goldenflame was Yellowrock's brother.

Other cats came up as well, and all of them said a simple 'goodbye'. Then it was the turn of my mate, Icefur.

Icefur padded up to my body and murmured into my fur,

"I miss you, Silverpool. I will always miss you. I loved you, and I still do. It breaks my heart to have to say goodbye. Wherever you are, I'm thinking of you. I want you to know, our time will come again. And if you can still dream, close your eyes and you'll see that you _can_ see me, now and then. Goodbye, Silverpool, my love. Until we meet again."

I was moved to tears by his speech, but I held strong and bore it, knowing that letting my emotions slip would just make this all the harder.

Icefur padded back to the ring and sat back down, staying for the vigil. He had been the last cat to say goodbye and now all those who weren't staying up left. I looked at Featherpaw and asked my daughter,

"Can I stay up with them? Or do I have to leave?"

Featherpaw looked up at me with her large eyes and answered,

"Yes, you may stay. And I will stay with you."

I nodded my thanks and appreciation to her and prepared to spend the night with my family and friends.

My last night upon the earth.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N- Sorry this is a short chappie- i'm writing at school. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer- I don't own warriors!_

Chapter 4

Love Don't Roam

After the vigil, Featherpaw led Silverpool back to the forest. As they re-entered Starclan territory, a ginger tom padded up to them, and Featherpaw gave him a courteous nod. Silverpool had no idea who this mysterious cat was, until her daughter said,

"Greetings, Firestar. Do you have a message for us?"

The ginger tom nodded and replied graciously,

"Indeed I have. A new prophecy has come and it is time for us to all gather around the sacred pool."

Featherpaw gave another nod and both her and Firestar turned and began to pad away.

Silverpool had heard of Firestar, but he had died generations before her time. She began to panic at the thought of being left, and was highly intrigued by the sound of a new prophecy. She hastily set off after the cats.

--

As they reached the site of the sacred pool, Silverpool gasped. Around the silvery body of water sat countless cats, their pelts swathing the bank in a mass of colours, all of which were tinged with silver in the starry light.

At the front of the pool sat a bluish-silver she-cat, her muzzle tinged with white. Even from the distance, Silverpool could see that here was a cat who commanded respect.

The bluish she-cat spoke.

"We welcome Silverpool to her first prophecy. Let her come forth and see what shall be, in the sacred pool!"

Firestar led Silverpool forwards through the crowd. Silverpool turned, wanting to see a comforting look from her daughter, but Featherpaw had already gone to take her place with the other Starclan cats, and was lost in the crowd.

Upon reaching the front of the pool, the bluish cat introduced herself.

"Greetings. I am Bluestar, leader of Thunderclan before Firestar."

Silverpool gasped. She had heard of Bluestar too, but had never imagined she'd ever meet her.

Despite Silverpool's shock, Bluestar continued.

"Silverpool, look into the waters and tell Starclan what you see."

Silverpool did as she was told and gazed into the silvery water.

Before her flashed a series of images- Brackenstar fleeing for his life, Frostleaf's kits being born during a fire, Mistyfur desparately trying to reach her sister, and finally, and most terrible of all, her mate, Icefur, lying dead in the blaze.

Hesitantly and awkwardly, Silverpool spoke.

"There will be a fire, during which Frostleaf's kits will be born. Her sister will try to reach her, while Brackenstar flees. And... and... Icefur will die."

A shudder rippled through the crowd of cats, but Bluestar meowed,

"Then that is what will be. Does any cat here have a prophecy they could share with the clan?"

A ginger she-cat stepped lightly up to the water's edge.

"I have a message."

"Thank you, Squirrelflight. Please, tell us," purred Bluestar.

"_Flames will roar and mews will sound, so terrible that ice shall melt within it."_

Bluestar nodded once again, and then turned to Firestar.

"Firestar, will you please deliver the prophecy to Brackenstar?"

The ginger tom nodded and left.

"This meeting is over," said the she-cat.

--

Silverpool was still reeling from the thought that Icefur might die, as well as her daughter's kits. But Bluestar had said it would happen, and that meant there was no avoiding it. Silverpool sank her claws into the cool earth and felt like roaring. She had to do _something_!

Angrily, but also cautiously, Silverpool slunk away and back down the route she'd just come. She lightly padded back into the Thunderclan camp, and slipped quietly into Icefur's den. She nudged him gently with one paw, and his eyes flickered open.

"Silverpool!" he whispered, shocked.

"Hush, Icefur. I have a warning for you. Starclan did not wish me to do this, but I must. A fire will come, Icefur. I have seen it in the sacred pool. During it, Frostleaf's kits will be born, and you will die."

Icefur's eyes opened wide.

"But listen. You alone can prevent this. When Frostleaf's kits are due, get her and yourself out of camp. Go to Windclan and take refuge there. Just don't be in camp!"

Icefur nodded at the warning and Silverpool concluded,

"Now go back to sleep, Icefur. I will see you again soon."

Icefur nodded and closed his eyes, while Silverpool padded happily out of the den.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N- Thanks to Shandril Wielder of Spellfire for the chapter title, I'm sorry I didn't use it before but I had to wait until the right chapter._

_Also, I just noticed that since chapter 4, this story has accidentally slipped back into the third person, and that's where it's staying I'm afraid, as that is a much easier way in which to write it, and it also allows me to be a bit more descriptive and look at things that Silverpool wouldn't know, so I can give you, the reader, a better idea of what's going on._

_Oh, and if you actually understood that last point, kudos to you!_

_Disclaimer- Me no owney owney Warriors._

Chapter 5

Keep Holding On

As Silverpool re-entered the Starclan territory, she was confronted by a group of Starclan cats, hissing and spitting at her.

"Silverpool! What have you done!?" growled Bluestar, leader of the group. With her were Firestar, Stonetail, Moonpelt, Featherpaw, Hollystar and another cat that Silverpool did not recognise.

"I had to warn him! I couldn't just let my mate die like that!" she retorted.

"You don't know what you've done! Silverpool, the things that you see in the pool are destined to happen, and even Starclan has to follow the pawsteps of destiny!"

Silverpool thought her heart would break.

"So he'll die anyway?! Despite what I've said?! Oh Starclan no!"

It seemed as if the silver she-cat was about to burst with guilt and grief.

"But, Bluestar, it may not be entirely her fault," came the voice of the mysterious Starclan cat.

Silverpool's head snapped round to face her, and she mewed quietly,

"It may… not…?"

The strange cat nodded and continued,

"Bluestar, you said that even Starclan's pawsteps are guided by destiny. Could it be that Silverpool's warning of the fire was part of that destiny too, allowing Icefur to be where he's supposed to be for the disaster?"

Bluestar looked thoughtful for a moment, then replied,

"It may be so, but he'll still die. No cat can stop that. You know that, Yellowfang. Even still, I agree with you. Silverpool's warning was probably an act of destiny."

The bluish-grey she-cat turned to address Silverpool.

"You are lucky, Silverpool. You owe Yellowfang here a lot. If it hadn't been for her just now, we would have been forced to banish you to the Dark Forest."

Silverpool's fur prickled with dread at the thought of how close she'd come to roaming that barren place for all eternity.

With a final tail flick, Bluestar dismissed her group and trotted back into the starry forest, many of the other cats, including Silverpool, following her.

--

It was a moon and a half later, and Silverpool was used to being in Starclan now. She was used to wandering around, watching the world below, chasing prey and running with kin and former friends, as well as others she had met up there. But even still, Silverpool thought it was still quite a boring way to spend eternity.

_But at least I'm holding on,_ she thought_, I_ _won't have to go mad to escape this place._

Silverpool had just tasted mouse on the breeze, when a sudden calling distracted her. It wasn't a noise that she heard, or a deep longing from somewhere within, it was simply the sudden irresistible feeling that she had to be at the sacred pool. So Silverpool instantly obeyed, and went.

At the sacred pool, most of Starclan had already gathered around, but some were still filing in. It was almost like twoleg children going into a school hall for assembly, but without the teachers there.

Silverpool took a place about halfway up the surrounding slope to watch and participate in the proceedings. As she fixed her gaze onto the position at the top of the pool, she noticed that it was taken, not by Bluestar this time, but by a strange tom that she didn't know.

As the last of the Starclan cats took their seats, the strange tom began.

"Cats of Starclan! It has been a long time since I have taken charge of a meeting like this, but Bluestar has been forced to go on an important quest, and I decided to put my paws down and force myself to be in charge."

There were a few mutterings, mostly from cats Silverpool recognized as formerly being members of Shadowclan. However, the tom ignored them and continued,

"And so, it is I, Thunderstar, the first leader of Thunderclan, who is to tell you now that the disaster for Thunderclan, which Silverpool foretold in the sacred pool, is happening now. As I speak, the fire is beginning to spread to the camp, and Frostleaf's kits are beginning to come early."

There were several mutterings from the gathered cats, and then a white tom with jet-black paws spoke up.

"Will these kits survive the fire? And what is this important quest on which Bluestar has had to go?"

"Blackstar, two of the three kits born will survive, but one will not. However, it will not die of the fire, but from weakness and sickliness at birth. And Bluestar's important mission is that she is the one bringing Leafkit to Starclan."

"Leafkit?" Silverpool couldn't help calling out.

"Yes, your daughter has named her kits Leafkit, Sunkit and Whitekit."

Silverpool nodded, but couldn't help feeling a pang of sadness at the loss of another member of her family.

Blackstar gave a snort from where he was sitting, but made no further comments on the matter. Thunderstar gave a nod and then concluded the meeting with,

"This meeting is over. If any of you wish to stay to hear of the events in the camp, you are welcome to. Otherwise, you may leave."

Silverpool nodded and rose to her paws, leaving the clearing. As she padded out, she thought to herself,

_I have to stop this. Somehow, someway, I have to save them._


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N- This is the last 'chapter' of the story, although I plan to write an epilogue to go after. Sorry for not updating in a while- I've been working on my other stories, and i wasn't in the right 'creative mood' for this one until today. Enjoy!_

_WARNING- DO NOT READ THIS MESSAGE IF YOU DON'T WANT A HINT AS TO THE ENDING OF THIS STORY!! - __Here is a small reminder that this story is a drama/tradegy, so brace yourself, okay?_

_Disclaimer- Neither Warriors nor Starclan are mine, so all lawyers planning to sue me for forgetting to put this disclaimer for this chapter- hah! I did! Can't sue me now! Take that! Hah!_

Chapter 6

You Said No

Silverpool broke into a run and hurtled through the cold and starlit forest. She sprinted as fast as she could, forcing her starry muscles to move with more speed than they had ever done before.

She raced along the path she had now trod countless times before; the route back into the Thunderclan camp. As she bounded through the entrance, she gasped with shock.

The camp was already ablaze, the screams of terrified cats sounded in the clearing.

"No!" shrieked Silverpool, and she bounded over to where she saw her mate, Icefur, trapped by a ring of fire in the centre of the hollow. He span around and saw her, then yowled,

"Silverpool! Have I died already?!"

"No!" she called back, "You're still alive, Icefur! Save yourself!"

Icefur gave a nod, then yelled,

"How do I get out?! I'm trapped!"

Silverpool unsheathed her starry claws and dug them into the ground. They left no marks. She was tense and frustrated. She _had_ to save him, but she could see no way how.

"I don't know!" she called back, and every word was torture.

Suddenly, she heard a cry of,

"No! Leafkit! No!" come from the nursery, and her heart almost broke. Leafkit, her daughter's kit, her own kin, was dead.

Bluestar emerged a moment later, the starry body of the kit hanging from her jaws by the scruff of its neck. She placed it on the floor and meowed to Silverpool,

"You can't save him. Just make sure you're there for him, when the time comes."

Silverpool looked at her, pleading with all her soul.

"Please! I'll do anything! Just save Icefur!" she wailed.

Bluestar's next words were like claws to her heart.

"I'm sorry, but no. There is nothing either you, or I, can do."

Silverpool screamed until she could scream no more. This couldn't be happening! Icefur couldn't die!

The kit looked up at her, and mewed quietly,

"Who are you?"

Silverpool blinked at him, and meowed, anguished,

"I'm Silverpool. I used to be a Thunderclan warrior, a Thunderclan queen. I had three kits with my mate, Icefur. Two of them are warriors now, Mistyfur and Frostleaf."

"My mother," the kit replied. Silverpool nodded and carried on.

"The third kit, Featherpaw, died as a young apprentice, killed by a fox. She's with me now, waiting in Starclan. My mate is still down here, with my surviving kin."

She looked across, at where Icefur was slowly running out of time, as the circle of fire closed in on him. She whispered her next words.

"At least he can still look after them."

--

_Icefur's POV_

No! I can't believe I'm going to die! Can't Silverpool save me? And who is she talking to? I'm only hearing half a conversation, and even that is broken, disjointed, blanked at moments by the noise of the fire.

The heat is intense, unbearable. It's starting to singe my fur, I can smell it burning. It's horrible! Why is no-one doing anything to stop this?! Why is nobody saving me?!

The ring of fire is almost upon my now. My time is almost up. I can see Silverpool staring at me. The pain in her eyes is almost as painful as the heat from the fire. How can I hurt her so much?!

The fire has reached me now. Oh Starclan, this is it.

Goodbye.

_End of Icefur's POV_

_--_

Silverpool watched in agony as her mate screamed. She had to look away; the sight was unbearable to her. But she could still hear, and she knew it was a noise that would be burned into her mind forever. And she also knew that her guilt at not saving him would be carried with her for all eternity.

As the noise faded, the fire began to die; there was nothing left to burn. Silverpool turned and looked back at the sight. She saw Icefur's body, and was almost sick. But then she saw his starry form, a tail-length away, and smiled. He was with her.

--

_Icefur's POV, reflecting back on it, later._

I woke up in the clearing I had been in before, the pains of burning mysteriously gone. But the fire still continued. It seemed to be dieing now; fading into merely embers. I jumped up to help my surviving clan, but a sight held me back.

Silverpool was walking towards me, through the burning remains. She looked deeply saddened, but also happy at my presence. I glanced across and saw two more cats by the nursery, a bluish-silver she-cat, and a small kit. I realised that they must be the ones she was talking to before, but I hadn't been able to see them then. But that meant… I was dead.

"Silverpool?" I asked, "Have I died? Have you come to lead me to Starclan?"

My mate nodded and my stomach churned. I had died.

Silverpool brushed her muzzle against mine and then meowed softly,

"Come. I will lead you to Starclan."

All I could do was nod, and she began to walk away, across to the entrance. I followed her, still numb, lost and forlorn.

As she passed the other she-cat, I heard her mew,

"Bluestar, I will care for Leafkit. I think it is all I can do now, so I don't interfere again. I'm sorry."

The cat called Bluestar nodded, and my mate picked up Leafkit in her jaws. All of a sudden, I realised that that must be one of my daughter's kits. My heart plummeted even more.

Bluestar fell into line behind us, and my mate led us out of the camp and through the forest. We walked for what seemed like seasons, until the trees began to change, and a slight mist hung in the air.

I knew I was now in Starclan.


	7. Epilogue

_A/N- Here's the epilogue! Thanks to Feathertail's Loyalty for checking it for me, and thanks to all you reviewers who've stuck with this story to the end! You are the best! Um, is there anyhting else i wanted to say? Oh, yes! If you haven't already- go check out the poll on my profile, and the next story i plan to write shall be the Room of Doom, the first chapter of which should be posted tonight. Thanks!_

_Disclaimer- Warriors? Not mine._

Epilogue

How to Save a Life

Silverpool lay in a nest, Leafkit curled up against her. The kit was asleep, but Silverpool was talking to Cloudfeather, who was in the opposite nest. Sandkit was playing with a kit further down the clearing.

"So where is Icefur now?" asked Cloudfeather.

"Oh, he's being led around by Featherpaw. Apparently, she's introducing him to some of the famous cats, like Thunderstar and Firestar."

"Oh. How does she know them?"

"She's been here a while, and she has some good connections."

Cloudfeather nodded and then laughed as Sandkit bounded up to her, grinning, and then turned and leapt at the kit she had been playing with.

"Hah! Take that, Mosskit!"

Silverpool looked startled by the kit's name.

"Mosskit?" she asked, "Aren't you the kit of Bluestar?"

"Yes!" squeaked the kit in reply. She was about to say more, but then Sandkit leapt onto her back, and the pair continued to tussle.

Silverpool laughed, and then froze when she felt a muzzle resting on her shoulder. The cat behind her laughed, and she turned to see Icefur, back from his trip with their daughter.

"Hello again, Silverpool. How are you doing? I see Leafkit is asleep."

Silverpool purred, and replied,

"Yes, she is. I'm fine; in fact, I was just talking to Cloudfeather."

Icefur gave a nod and said,

"Here, I brought you a mouse. Enjoy."

Silverpool purred again and picked up the fresh-kill. Icefur sat down beside her, and she spotted Featherpaw standing behind him.

"Hello Featherpaw!" she meowed happily.

"Hi!" answered her daughter, and then, "I'm just going to hang around with Swiftpaw and Shrewpaw, is that okay?"

Silverpool nodded and meowed warmly,

"That's fine."

Just then, Cloudfeather butted in with,

"Hey, do you reckon that the prey here is all the prey that our warriors kill back down in the forest? And if so, where does it go when we kill it here?"

"I don't know," replied Silverpool, "But we should go and ask sometime. It certainly would be interesting to find out."

"Yes, and we could find out if cats can have kits here, at the same time!"

"We could! And we-"

Icefur was shifting uncomfortably where he was sat, and looking nervous. Silverpool noticed and meowed,

"Something wrong, Icefur?"

"Um, I was just wondering, do you mind me going and hanging around with Brambleclaw and Spiderleg for a bit? They were planning on going and attacking Ashfur's group and I don't want to miss out on the fun…"

Silverpool laughed and replied,

"Of course, go and enjoy yourself!"

Icefur let out a sigh of relief and rose to his paws, padding away into the undergrowth.

Silverpool and Cloudfeather sniggered.

Just then, Featherpaw sprinted into the clearing, two more cats following her.

"Mother! Mother!" the she-cat called, "We looked into the sacred pool! Frostleaf's going to die!"

Silverpool froze, and then let out a groan. She looked at her paws and murmured,

"Oh Starclan, not again."

She turned and looked up at her daughter, then meowed more loudly,

"Well _I'm_ not doing anything _this_ time."


End file.
